Ah, Teenage Love
by FantasyWriter5713161719
Summary: For Lavi and Kanda, the appearance of Rhode Kamelot and Tyki Mikk was a painful thorn in their side. Why? Because of what they did to their Moyashi on the day that they arrived.


_Hi ya! So basically this is an imagine what happens after the end type of thing. If you want to continue this story in a fic of your own, PM me though I don't think many will. But there is just so many things you can do after my ending, so I'm putting this up here just in case._

_Disclaimer: Yeah I own D. Gray-Man, that's why I didn't put __**this**__ scene in the manga and went a totally different route. Note the sarcasm, ladies and gentlemen. I can't believe I even have to put this on here, because this is __**FAN**__fiction isn't it? So __**why**__ would anyone think that an author is the actual owner? Only nimrod's would actually need this disclaimer to know. (Sigh) I'm done being pissy now; you can go ahead and read . . . _

**Ah, Teenage Love**

"Yu~! Hey, don't ignore me! YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~"

"Go away, baka usagi."

"Woah. Yu, what's wrong? Do you feel well?"

"Why?"

"You're not threatening my life and Mugen is still sheathed, even though I called you Yu."

"You should be damn grateful and not question it."

"But Yu, what's wrong. Tell meeeeeee~."

Lavi and Kanda are in the hallway of Black Order High, which is empty because classes are in session. The reason they're out there is because they both got kicked out of class, Lavi for talking and Kanda for ignoring the teacher. They were conveniently in classrooms next to each other, so Lavi took the chance to have fun annoying Kanda . . . only, it wasn't working.

"Yuuuuuuuuuu. Answer meeeeeeeee!"

"Hmph, can you ever just shut the fuck up? Is it even physically possible for a _thing_ such as you to do that?"

"Yes, I indeed can shut up but what's the fun in that. But I promise that I will once you tell me what's wrong~. I'll even pinkie swear, just promise not to kill my pinkie." Lavi then stuck out his gloved pinkie. Kanda glared at it in an attempt to make it fall off. When he failed, a sigh escaped his lips and his glare turned on Lavi. Lavi wouldn't disappear either, so Kanda che'd and turned his head in the opposite direction, pointedly away from the dumb red-head.

Kanda mumbled incoherently for a few minutes, still turned away.

"Huh? Kanda, I'm no bat, you're gonna need ta speak a bit louder if you want to be heard."

"I said, I'm irritated because I think I like moyashi."

"Eh, sorry? I didn't hear that last part."

"I'm irritated because I think I like moyashi."

"Oh, I think I heard you wrong." Lavi rubbed his ears. "I thought you said you liked mocha latte, but you don't take me as the mocha latte type, so . . ."

Kanda's eye twitched and a few veins popped in his forehead, not that Lavi could see, since Kanda was still turned away. He also couldn't see the faint blush that was steadily being painted darker as he talked louder. An awkward silence reined. After counting to sixty ten times, Lavi got fed up.

"Hey, look, it's not my fault I can't hear what the hell you're saying. It's YOURS! You keep saying it so damn quiet! Why, is it because you're EMBARASSED? Perish the thought. Just freakin' spit it out already, I won't judge. I'm your best friend, how could you think so damn low of me!" By the end, Lavi was practically shouting in a whisper, so that the teachers wouldn't hear. It was quite a volume.

Lavi yanked Kanda around to glare at the teen when he finally caught sight of the definitive blush that travelled up to Kanda's ears. He could also see how whizzed off Kanda was.

Suddenly, Lavi was yanked and lurched forward in surprise, giving the ground his hundredth kiss. Being dragged through the hallways by arm by a frustrated Yu Kanda with your face smudging up the ground is not a wonderful experience, especially when you are then dragged into the rest room, face still smooching the ground.

With a yelp, Lavi jumped up and ran to the sinks to wash his beautiful face of the dust and crap on the hallway floors, and his mouth of the horrible taste of bathroom ground.

Once done, he faced Yu with a scarily neutral face in place.

"What THE HELL was that for?"

"So no one would hear, baka usagi."

"Hear wh-?"

"I think I like moyashi."

Lavi's eyes widened and that's the only movement that came from him. His body completely froze, not even breathing. Even his heart seemed to stop in his ears, for he could no longer hear it. He couldn't hear anything. Everything had stopped. Then it all came rushing back. His hearing returned tenfold, making him clutch the sides of his head. His eyes, if possible, grew even larger, to the size of cantaloupes. His breath came out ragged, as if he had run a marathon.

"Ah-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL, BAKA USAGI!" Kanda yelled right back, backing up (though later he would deny vehemently that he did).

"Sorry, had to get the shock out somehow." Lavi grinned goofily, raised his hands behind his head, and shrugged, closing his eyes and hanging his head.

"Heh, you see, that's too bad. I was gonna offer to help you with your problem, but now it seems I'll have to do the opposite."

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "What?" He said this thickly and stiffly, like a mother would to a child who had said 'No' to her.

"Well, sorry, Yu but I like Moyashi-chan too. So, reasonably, I'm not gonna help ya get him."

"You bastard."

"What, you don't think you can get him without me? Well, I think that too, so sorry. You just are gonna have to lust after someone else, Yu~."

"Che, I could get him before you did, that's for sure. After all, you're just a baka usagi."

"Hmm, is that a challenge, Yu~?"

"Che, I wouldn't lower myself to that level."

"So you're admitting defeat?"

"What?" Kanda glared. Lavi smirked, knowing he had Yu cornered. He wouldn't back down from the challenge now.

"Well, you're obviously scared to face off against me in a race to win Moyashi-chan's heart, because you know you'll lose. I _completely_ understand. I mean, I would be scared to face off against me as well."

"As if _anyone_ is scared of you. I'll beat your ass."

"So you accept?"

"And I'll win."

"Great. Now, here are the conditions. Whoever can get Moyashi-chan to kiss them first wins. He has to kiss you of his own accord, meaning you can't threaten him into doing it. And if you kiss him, it doesn't count. Understand so far Yu?" Kanda glared.

"I'm gonna take that as an affirmative. You can do anything to get Moyashi-chan to like you. Ah, is there anything else? Oh, yeah, you can't trick him into giving you a kiss. And the other competitor has to witness the kiss, meaning Moyashi-chan isn't afraid to show his feelings in front of others. Still with me?" Kanda merely gave him a withering look. Lavi chuckled.

"Well, that's it, I suppose. If you think of anything else, please do inform me, Yu~." Kanda opened his mouth to retort when the bell rang.

"Ah crap, we're gonna be late for History!"

"Damn."

They ran out of the bathroom into the empty hallway. Lavi looked at his watch.

"We can make it if we sprint. Hopefully, Professor Rouvelier is late today. He's scary."

"Grow some fucking balls."

They both burst into room 317, breathing heavily. Professor Rouvelier gave them a glare that sent them silently to the back row where their seats were, side by side. They glare at each other, then send a look at the angel-in-disguise sitting in the middle of the second row.

Allen, sensing their looks, peeks around and gives them a small smile that sends both their hearts soaring too high to come back down without a crash. And crash they did at the scene that happened a few moments later.

Professor Rouvelier started talking, both of the piteously in love boys unaware.

"Today class, we have two new students coming in. Some of you have probably met them in previous class but I don't want to hear your whining, so don't voice your stupid complaints."

The students groan, he was _always_ like this. They swore, each and every one of them, that even if this guy was drunk, he would still have a stick shoved firmly up his ass in a place to far for _anything_ to reach. Not that anything _wanted_ to reach up this bastard's ass.

"Please come in you two." He said in a tired voice.

When the door opened, the first student sighted was a little girl that looked twelve. She had dark purple hair that stuck up and was wearing a white button-up long-sleeve shirt with a dark purple ribbon wrapped into a bow that matched her hair color. She had on a purple miniskirt with long _long_ socks that reached up to her mid-thighs that were striped with light and dark purple lines. Her shoes were old-fashioned looking, black with a strip of leather to connect the two sides. Her golden eyes sparkled with mirth, surrounded by tanned brown skin.

The second student to walk in looked seventeen, wearing a ruffled white button-up the top two buttons undone. He was lanky with black hair held out of his eyes by a black beret that looked old and beaten up. His pants were plain denim jeans that looked just a touch ruffed up. He had a candy cigarette hanging from his mouth. His skin was just as tanned as the first girls and he had the same golden eyes. From the pocket of his jeans, large, awkward glasses hung, probably for reading.

Their eyes scanned the room, looking and assessing everyone. The girls blushed, for though the boy had a roughed up look, it did much to show his long, slender figure and simply put made him _very_ attractive. The boys grinned wolfish grins, because the girl was pretty cute and none would mind dating her. But their attempts were futile, because both pairs of eyes landed and stayed on one person. That person looked extremely uncomfortable with the attention and gave a shy, shaky smile at both. Their golden eyes sparkled with what one could only call lust.

This is what snapped Lavi and Kanda out of their euphoria. They both glared daggers at the two strangers who dare look at their angel with a look like _that_.

"Please introduce yourselves _whenever_ you so _please_." Professor Rouvelier commented quite sarcastically.

The girl grinned and grabbed a piece of chalk, beginning to write her name on the board. Done, she turned and stepped to the side so we could see her name.

"Hello, my name is Rhode Kamelot, nice ta meet cha." Then, magically conjuring a lollipop, began sucking and continued to eye Allen hungrily.

Sighing, the boy took the chalk and began writing his name, copying her movements when he was done.

"Hey, my name is Tyki Mikk. Nice ta meet you." He was staring solely at Allen as he spoke and Allen sweatdropped, not liking the attention _at all_.

"Huhh, _fine_, whatever. Take an empty seat and sit so I can start my class _please_." Professor Rouvelier pushed them towards the aisle that lead through the rows. Grinning from ear to ear, Rhode walked surely up the stairs of the aisle, eyes _still_ intent on Allen, Tyki following with a smile.

Rhode stepped up behind Lenalee, sitting to Allen's immediate right, Tyki stopping behind Krory on Allen's immediate left. Swiftly pulling the seats back and picking them up, Rhode and Tyki dump Lenalee and Krory out of their seats. Rhode sets her self-taken/proclaimed seat back on the floor and sits with her head resting on her hands and an amused smile gracing her lips.

Tyki twists the seat so the back is facing the work table and sits on it cowboy style. He looks over at Allen with a handsomely goofy grin. Everyone in the room freezes, even the teacher. They're all staring, waiting to see what will happen. Lenalee and Krory slowly inch to the back row and take two empty seats next to Lavi, Lenalee being to his immediate left and Krory right next to her. No one noticed, not even Lavi.

You could practically see the killer aura emanating from Kanda and Lavi, the only reason they weren't running to Allen's side because their bodies were frozen in anger.

Rhode chuckled.

"I-I'm, uh, A-A-Allen Wa-Walker." He managed to stutter through the echoing silence. Rhode grinned widely.

"You're hot." Allen, along with everyone else, gaped at her. A growl could be heard bouncing off the walls of the room. Whether it was from Kanda or Lavi remained a mystery, even to the two of them.

Tyki studied Allen critically, starting with his face: his wide, innocent silvery blue eyes, his plush pink lips, so full and succulent and pure, his cheeks that held slight baby fat and a rose-red blush. Then dropped to his torso: his skinny, short form, his subtly lean muscles, the way his chest inflated and fell with every breath, even dipping his gaze down to Allen's crotch. Allen blushed madly, not knowing how to react to such looks, having never received them so outright before. Apparently making a decision, Tyki snapped his head up, eyes alight.

"No, Rhode, he's damn sexy."

Rhode chuckled silently at first, then loud enough to have it echo in the hall and have the other classrooms occupants raise their heads in alarm, wondering what the maniacal sound was. Subsiding, Rhode swept away an imaginary tear from her eye and responded with:

"Hm, you're right."


End file.
